Truth Serum
by blyskue
Summary: Sasuke is drunk and Sakura just too tired to feel something / Dia mabuk! itu bukan Sasuke! Itu alkohol! / Cause love needs a little truth serum, especially if its SasuSaku's love / A little drabble, fluff, OOC / Read and review please!


**TRUTH SERUM**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**SasuSaku, fluff, OOC**

a little drabble for you who likes sweet things, enjoy!

* * *

"Saku-chaaaan~"

...

"Sa... Hiks... Ku... Hiks... Raaa~"

"Hn," jawab Sakura akhirnya ketika pria disampingnya tidak juga berhenti memanggil namanya.

"Heii, itu kan... Hiks... Jawaban khasku! Kamu... Hiks... Mencurinya Saku-chan! Jangan mentang-mentang... Hiks... Kamu cantik jadi... Hiks... Seenaknya saja kamu mencurinyaaaa!"

Kali ini pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya mulai menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sedangkan tangan kanannya merangkul bahu si gadis berkepala pink untuk membantu jalannya yang semakin sempoyongan. Aroma alkohol menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

Seandainya Sakura sedang tidak merasa amat sangat lelah mungkin Sakura dapat menganggap situasinya saat ini lucu. The mighty Uchiha yang selalu cool dan stoic bisa jadi segini "centil"nya ketika mabuk. Yang sehari-hari bisa dihitung dengan jari jumlah percakapan keduanya, saat ini Sasuke malahan tidak henti menggodanya.

Tetapi sayangnya setelah bekerja hampir 32 jam non stop karena ada grup ANBU yang kritis akibat disergap ketika kembali dari misi, dan Naruto dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan Uchiha yang mabuk setelah bonding-time-antar-lelaki-mereka di depan pintu ruangan kerja Sakura, rasanya Sakura bahkan tidak punya energi untuk sekedar merasa lucu apalagi menanggapi ocehan-ngawur-ngalor-ngidul dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Ra... Sa hiks... Ku... Ku... Raaaa! Kamu... Hiks... Udah nyuri hati akuu hiks... Jangan nyuri hn aku jugaaa!" celotehnya lagi. Sakura mencoba menguatkan akal sehatnya dengan berkali-kali mengucapkan mantra dalam hati, "dia mabuk! Dia mabuk! Ini bukan Sasuke yang bicara, ini alkohol yang bicara"

"Kamu... Tau ga... Hiks... Kenapa... Nama kamu... Hiks... Sakura?"

...

...

"...Ra?"

...

Kepala raven itu pun mulai menyundul kepala pink disampingnya ketika tidak ada respon.

...

"Soalnyaa... kamu hiks... Bermekaran di hati akuuuu!"

...

"Dia mabuk! Dia mabuk! Itu alkohol!" kali ini mantra tersebut bukan hanya diucapkan dalam hati tetapi digumamkan oleh Sakura.

"Kamu... Hiks... Papa kamu hiks... Penyelam yaa?"

"Kenapa? Soalnya aku menyelami lautan hati kamu gitu?" jawab Sakura ketus. Yang Sakura inginkan cuma kasur saat ini, tidak bisakah Sasuke versi flirty ini datang besok saja disaat Sakura punya energi untuk menanggapi dan merasa berbunga-bunga? Saking lelahnya Sakura sampai merasa hatinya pun ikut mati rasa.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, dengan mata yang melebar Sasuke pun memandangi emerald di sampingnya yang terus menatap ke depan itu.

"Kok kamu tau? Kamu... Hiks... Baca pikiran aku... Hiks... Yaa? Berarti hiks... Kamu... Hiks... Jodoh akuu!"

"Dia mabuk! Dia mabuk! Itu bukan Sasuke! Itu alkohol!" kali ini Sakura semakin kencang dalam mengucapkan mantranya.

"Sa... Hiks... Ku... Hiks... Ra-chaaaan!"

"Apalagi?!" jawab Sakura kesal.

"I love you Saku-chaan!"

"Thank you, i love me too!" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Sa... Ku... Ra..."

"Dia mabuk! Itu alkohol! Bukan Sasuke!"

"Sakuuuu... Ra!"

"Dia mabuk! Itu alkohol! Bukan Sasuke!"

"Ssaaaaa... Kuraaaa!"

"Dia mabuk! Itu alkohol! Bukan Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya pun membuat Sakura ikutan berhenti. Ditariknya bahu Sakura agar mereka berdiri berhadapan. Dengan lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggang Sakura membuat jarak diantara keduanya sangat minim. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke di wajahnya.

Cengiran konyol sudah tidak terpasang lagi di wajahnya. Yang tersisa hanya pipi yang sedikit memerah dan onyx yang menatap tajam emerald di hadapannya.

Tanpa dapat dicegah jantung Sakura pun mempercepat lajunya dan aliran darah semakin deras mengalir ke wajahnya membuat wajahnya memerah. Rasanya dunia menghentikan putarannya dan waktu menghentikan detiknya. Yang ada hanya netra kelam yang memandangnya dalam.

Bahkan ketika netra tersebut tiba-tiba menutup dan tiba-tiba bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, Sakura hanya membatu. Hanya detak jantungnya yang menggila yang terdengar.

"Ini Sasuke yang bicara, bukan alkohol." Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jarak di tubuh mereka. Ketika dilihatnya Sakura hanya bengong dan memandanginya dengan mata yang membulat, Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengelus kepala Sakura lembut, "pulang dan beristirahatlah."

Sasuke pun membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang hanya terbengong-bengong. Sampai sosok Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi pun Sakura masih membeku di tempat yang sama.

...

...

...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Author's note

Hello wonderful readers! makasii udah baca fic singkat dan ga jelas ini... ahahaha... Fic ini dibuat di hape di tengah malem saat jaga malem, antara ngebayangin Sasu mabok sama ngurus pasien, and here comes this baby! Jadi kalau ada kurang-kurang yaa maap yaaah...

Buat yang baca skripsweet juga, maap belum bisa ngapdet yaa, tapi ditunggu ajaa *mintaditabok* hahaha...

Please wish me luck for my exam in wed, i need it very very muuuuuch...

And dont forget to leave a review, cause your review keep me sane :))

With so much love,

**Blyskue**


End file.
